The business of teaching people to speak new languages is one that is expanding. Traditionally, people have learned new languages by taking courses with teachers and other students. Often, the goal of the courses is to teach proficiency in a specific new language, so that the students could travel to a foreign country, or have career advancement. For example, in countries such as Japan and Korea, demand for learning the language of English is high because Japanese and Korean companies value employees who speak English.
Over time, various forms of tutorials and guides have developed to help people learn new languages. In general, many of these past approaches have either required the presence of teachers, or they have required students to self-teach themselves. For example, students have performed listen and repeat exercises for themselves.
Various factors, such as globalization and the desire for people to travel have created a need for new and more sophisticated language learning tools.
In the drawings, the same reference numbers identify identical or substantially similar elements or acts. To easily identify the discussion of any particular element or act, the most significant digit or digits in a reference number refer to the Figure number in which that element is first introduced. Any modifications necessary to the Figures can be readily made by one skilled in the relevant art based on the detailed description provided herein.